Meu coração, Seu coração
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Meu primeiro fanfiction dessa linda série, da mesma criadora de Fushigi Yuugi.


"Meu coração, Seu coração" - Fanfiction de _Ayashi no Ceres_

Ela não entendia mais nada, tudo foi tão rápido na vida de Mikage Aya, que a garota apenas desejava que o tempo parece. Aquilo tudo veio como um furacão, levando sua vida normal, e trazendo uma agonia terrível. Ela sentia falta da sua vida normal, de poder ver seu irmão...Mikage Aki, eles eram gêmeos, irmãos muito unidos, mas o destino deles acabara se tornando um filme de terror, tudo por culpa da ambição da família Mikage, em criar mais e mais "_tennyos_", para que a proteção "celestial" da família, nunca se acabe. Conhecido como "_C-Genoma_", aquela intriga toda, trouxe ao menos um pouco de alívio para Aya, ela sabia que não estaria sozinha, isso nunca...ela tinha ele, aquele que à salvará do atropelamento, que lhe deu o primeiro beijo...ele, Tooya...

Mais havia um pequeno detalhe, aquilo que ouve a poucos minutos entre ela e Yuuhi no quarto, estava deixando-a aflita.

Aya- ... - Aya estava refletindo tudo que ouve até agora, a água do chuveiro, escorria juntamente com as lágrimas da garota. - Yuuhi...o que foi aquilo? Aquele beijo...não foram só seus lábios, mais sim, todo o seu sentimento...

"EU TE AMO"

Aya- Como essas palavras, mexeram tanto comigo? Por que não conseguia me soltar de Yuuhi? Por que...eu não queria? Os meus sentimentos por Yuuhi, são diferentes dos de Tooya...mas parece que Yuuhi, realmente sente "amor" por mim, dele eu seu verdade, mas...e de Tooya?

Aya se lembra do que Tooya havia lhe dito, no dia do incidente do incêndio do colégio:

"Eu acho que isso se chama amor, o que eu sinto Aya...você me mostrou isso, no começo, achava que estava próximo à você, por causa de Ceres mas, é a Aya que eu quero..."

Aya- Foi a última vez que falei com Tooya...ah...Tooya...- Aya se ajoelha no chão, e começa a chorar ainda mais.- Por que foi se afastar? Sinto sua falta...perdoe-me pelo que senti, no momento em que Yuuhi me beijou, eu não quero traí-lo...Tooya...

- AYA-_SAN_(Tratamento respeitoso: Senhor, Senhorita, Senhora...em japonês.)- A voz de Kyuu-_san_ desperta Aya.

Aya- Kyuu-_san_? - Aya desliga o chuveiro e se enrola na toalha. - O que ouve? Yuuhi e Suzumi-_san_ estão brigando de novo?

Ryuu- _Iie_(Não, em japonês), telefone para a senhorita. - Ryuu estende o telefone para Aya, que o pega um pouco nervosa.

Aya- Alô?

- Aya... - Aquela voz faz o coração de Aya disparar rapidamente e sua respiração, fica ofegante.- Está ocupada?

Aya- T-Tooya...- Aya estava sentindo algo queimá-la por dentro, e não era Ceres - Não estou...

Tooya- Vá para a porta da casa. - Antes que Aya, pudesse dizer algo, ela ouve o som que significava que a pessoa do outro lado da linha, havia desligado.

Aya- Tooya...- Aya joga o telefone para Kyuu e sai correndo em direção ao quarto, já tirando a toalha no meio do caminho, e logo vestindo uma roupa que Suzumi havia lhe emprestado.

Yuuhi- Aya-_san_, que pressa é essa? Onde vai à essa hora da noite?

Aya- Yuuhi...não se preocupe, eu vou estar bem...não demoro, fique tranqüilo.- Aya sai correndo, deixando Yuuhi com um ponto de interrogação na mente.

Kyuu- Yuuhi-_kun_(Tratamento carinhoso, referente a meninos: _Yuuhizinho_ e similares, em japonês.)

Yuuhi- Kyuu-_san_, onde Aya foi?

Kyuu- ...Vamos tomar um chá? Yuuhi-_kun_...

Yuuhi- "Aya..."

Chegando ao portão da casa, Aya vê Tooya encostado em seu lindo carro, uma BMW azul-escuro, ele estava com o habitual óculos escuro e a mesmíssima expressão séria no rosto.

Aya- Tooya...

Tooya- Aya, vamos sair.

Aya- Mas, a essa hora?- Aya põe a mão na boca, como era uma _baka_(Idiota, em japonês)acabará de dizer algo muito ruim, talvés Tooya nunca mais a chamasse para poderem ficar um tempo a sós, esquecerem de tudo que os rodeavam, e aproveitar aquele momento raro de sossego.

Tooya- Se estiver ocupada...- Tooya se aproxima e Aya, deixando seus rostos bem próximos, mais logo ele se vira.- Eu irei embora.

Aya- Tooya...- Aya segura o braço de Tooya- Não estou ocupada, para onde iremos?

Tooya- Para onde você quiser.

Aya- Obrigada... - Os dois entram no carro, que some na escuridão da noite...

O vento levantava os cabelos de Aya, aquela brisa era tão relaxante, e a vista era maravilhosa. Estavam num mirante, que dava a bela imagem e toda a cidade de Tóquio, iluminada pelos pequenos pontinhos de luzes ao longe.

Aya- Eu me sinto melhor, vindo aqui... - Tooya estava sentado num banco, com uma latinha de suco na mão.- Não acha aqui bonito, Tooya?

Tooya- É uma visão privilegiada...sem dúvida. - Aya se senta ao lado de Tooya, e observa as estrelas.- Aya...

Aya- Sim? - Aya se vira para Tooya, novamente ficando bem próximos um do outro.

Tooya- Se lembra daquilo, que havia lhe dito no ginásio aquático do colégio?

Aya- Sim...claro Tooya! Como poder esquecer?

Tooya- Era verdade, se você não acreditou na hora, sim, era verdade...

Aya- Tooya, tinha medo de que...rejeitasse o que sinto por você, afinal, você foi contratado pelo Kagami, para ser meu inimigo...

Tooya- Esse é o meu destino, Aya...- Tooya põe a mão, sobre a face de Aya e acaricia levemente.- Mais não tem como odiá-la, sendo que te amo...

Aya- T-Tooya...- Mal pronunciado o nome, Tooya beija Aya, trazendo-a para os braços dele.

Ficam naquele momento por minutos, que chegavam a ser horas, furando aquela noite no mirante, causando arrepios em Aya, a cada momento que a língua quente de Tooya, trocava sabores com a dela. Ela sentia-se maravilhosamente bem, sendo preenchida por dentro, o calor do corpo de Tooya, preenche o vazio que ela sentia, desde a sua descoberta de "Ceres", que mudará radicalmente sua vida.

Tooya- Aya...

Aya- Tooya...- Ela o abraça fortemente, acreditando que aquele momento, ninguém iria tirar dela, assim como tomaram a vida de sua família: Pai, mãe e Aki...  
Ao lembrar-se do irmão, Aya começa a chorar, deixando Tooya preocupado.

Tooya- Aya, não se preocupe...você e Aki, vão se unir novamente...

Aya- Tooya...como ele está?

Tooya- Ele está colaborando com Kage, para pode-la ver logo...

Aya- Não vão matá-lo, ne? Pois se fizerem isso...eu acabo com a vida de todos eles!

Tooya- Se acalme, não quero que Ceres saia nesse momento, que é apenas da Aya...

Tooya novamente, beija Aya ternamente, a mesma envolve seus braços por entre as costas de Tooya, causando-o um leve arrepio.

Yuuhi- Aya...

Kyuu- Acalme-se, Yuuhi-_kun_.

Suzumi- Então, Aya-_san_ saiu com ele?

Yuuhi- ...

Kyuu- Ela ficou muito tremula no telefone, Suzumi-_san_.

Suzumi- Por isso Yuuhi-_kun_ está tão aflito? Yuuhi...

Yuuhi- Meu dever é proteger Aya, aquele cara é nosso inimigo...como ela pode...

Suzumi- Yuuhi-_kun_, eu acredito que Tooya não vá fazer nenhum mal a Aya, o que podemos fazer, se nossa pequena "_tennyo_" está gostando dele?

Yuuhi- ...

Kyuu- Não fique assim, Yuuhi-_kun_...ainda é muito cedo para Aya decidir com quem ficar...a pobrezinha está confusa.

Yuuhi- Não é o que eu vejo, ela saiu rapidinho...foi como se eu nem estivesse falando com ela...

Suzumi- Yuuhi-_kun_...

Aya e Tooya, chegam ao apartamento de Tooya, ele joga as chaves do carro numa pequena mesa e entra no banheiro.

Tooya- Se incomodaria em ficar sozinha? Preciso tomar banho.

Aya- Não se preocupe comigo, Tooya, pode ir...eu ficarei bem...

Tooya entra para o banheiro e Aya, fica observando a paisagem através da janela.

Aya- "Eu lembro...Foi aqui a primeira vez que fiquei mais junta de Tooya, eu havia acabado de atacar meu irmão..."Eu", não, a pessoa que vive no meu corpo...Ceres..."

Aya- Será que o Aki...está bem? Eu tenho medo de fazerem algo com ele... - Aya põe uma das mãos no rosto, e percebe uma lágrima solitária.

(Essa parte foi escrita, ao som de "Scarlet", música de abertura de "Ayashi no Ceres".)

Aya- Aki...por que com a gente? Não fizemos nada, para ninguém... - Aya sente Tooya abraça-la por trás. - Tooya...

Tooya- Vai ficar tudo bem, não deixarei fazerem nada com Aki, e vocês ficaram juntos.

Aya se vira e encara Tooya, com olhos prontos para derramar, rios de lágrimas. Ajoelhados em cima da cama, Tooya puxa Aya para perto de si, num abraço muito forte.

Tooya- Não chore...isso não combina com você, Aya...

Aya- T-Tooya... - Tooya deita Aya na cama, e lhe acaricia o rosto, para logo começar um beijo cheio de amor em Aya, que assustada, apenas trás o corpo de Tooya mais para si.

Tooya- _Ai shiteru_("Eu te amo", em japonês).

Tooya beija o pescoço de Aya, e aos poucos, vão se desfazendo de duas roupas. Tooya começa a beijar o colo de Aya, que acaricia os cabelos de Tooya e soltava alguns leves suspiros.  
Aquela noite, seriam um só: Corpo e Alma...Nada de Ceres, nada de "_C-Genoma_", aquele era o momento especial de Aya e Tooya, somente os dois cabiam nessa demonstração de afeto profundo.  
Aya e Tooya aprofundam aquela relação, não se importando com mais nada, nada poderia impedir o que sentiam um pelo outro. No momento em que Aya, se trona inteiramente de Tooya, essa sente que tudo ia mudar, tudo ia ficar bem.  
Finalmente poderia abraçar seu irmão, sua mãe...começarem de novo, dessa vez, ao lado de Tooya, que sussurrava coisas lindas e promessas no ouvido de Aya, e as lágrimas de felicidade, desciam livremente, sem Aya segurá-las.

Aya- Tooya... - Aya estava aninhada nos braços de Tooya. - Vamos realmente ficar juntos?

Tooya- Aya, isso eu te prometei. - Tooya estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando a brisa da madrugada que entrava pela janela, e deixava aquele quarto(Até poucas horas quente) bem fresquinho.

Aya- Agora somos um coração do outro.

Tooya- Não desejaria nada melhor...

Aya- Tooya..._ai shiteru_...é bom saber que sente o mesmo por mim..

Tooya põe a mão sobre o peito de Aya.

Tooya- Meu coração é seu.

Aya- Tooya... - Aya abraça Tooya mais forte, e as pequenas lágrimas voam com a brisa, deixando um rastro de brilho para trás.

Tooya- Ficaremos juntos...

Aya- ...para sempre...

Aya adormece novamente nos braços de Tooya, que a abraça fortemente.

"(...)_futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte_(...)"  
As vezes, dois sonhos podem se transformar em amor...

..:Fim:..

N/A: Olá para todos, esse foi o meu 1° finc sobre "Ayashi no Ceres", espero que todos tenham gostado e por favor, não se esqueçam das reviews, eu ficarei muito agradecida._  
Ja mata nee_(Até breve; Até Logo, em japonês).


End file.
